1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automobile headlamp assemblies and, more particularly, to a leveling apparatus for use on a headlamp assembly for permitting the assembly to be leveled relative to an automobile on which it is installed.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a leveling apparatus on an automotive headlamp assembly for permitting the headlamp assembly to be aligned on an automobile so that the beam of the headlamp is directed forward at a desired angle. Such constructions typically include a bubble-type level that is supported on a frame or holder that is, in turn, retained on the headlamp assembly by a friction fit between the holder and the assembly. In addition, an adjustment member is provided between the level and the holder for changing the angular relationship therebetween. This expedient permits the angle between the level and the holder to be set to provide a level indication in any selected predetermined angular orientation of the holder.
When the apparatus is installed on a headlamp assembly and the assembly is installed on an automobile, the vertical orientation of the assembly on the automobile can then be adjusted until a level indication is provided by the level. If the original calibration of the level relative to the holder is done properly, and the position of the holder is fixed on the headlamp assembly, a reliable indication is provided when the assembly is properly oriented on the automobile. An additional mechanism may also be provided on the headlamp for indicating a proper horizontal orientation of the assembly on an automobile. Thus, both vertical and horizontal alignments are possible.
Because the adjustment member extends between the level and the holder, however, it is essential for the holder to be properly positioned on the headlamp assembly for an accurate level indication to be possible. It would be preferred to provide an apparatus that permits direct adjustment of the angle between the level and the headlamp assembly so that a reliable level indication is not dependent upon the orientation of an intermediate, relatively movable holder.
Other problems are also encountered in conventional leveling apparatuses. For example, such devices include complicated constructions made up from several parts that must be assembled during installation on the headlamp assembly. Also, the conventional apparatuses provide for a friction fit between the level apparatus and the headlamp assembly without positively locking the apparatus in place. Thus, it is possible for vibration or other action to dislodge the apparatus from the assembly, rendering the apparatus inoperable.